Here Comes Forever
by RusherSchmidster96
Summary: Just a short and really sad one-shot. It contains Kendall, Romance, and other things.


**I wrote a one-shot. I know I should be updating my other stories but I'm having a massive writer's block. I'm working on it.**

**So the idea for this one-shot has been on my mind for a long time. I wanted to make it a multi chapter story. But it just didn't work. I hope you will like it very much. I know I did while writing it. (Also you might need some tissues)**

* * *

I was so nervous. I was listening to the noises around me. Noises of an hospital waiting room. I looked up and saw this couple sitting in the corner. They were both holding on to this old lady who was in tears. In the other corner was a family, the children crying and reaching to their parents who were both lost in their own world. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was my father.

"Kendall, would you like something to drink?" I held up my still full cup of water and shook my head. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep? It would do you good."

"I can't sleep as long as she is in there dad." He nodded and walked away. I let my head down and closed my eyes. All I saw was her. I still remember the day I met her….

* * *

"_Okay, boys. This will be the last patient you will be visiting today. She is 18 years old, and got diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 8. She is very strong but recently things are getting worse. Maybe a visit of you will do her some good. She is a very big fan of yours." The nurse told us while we were in front of a door._

"_What is her name?" James asked next to me. _

"_Olivia Williams." He opened the door and motioned for us to go inside. One by one we walked into the room. The minute I saw her I fell in love with her. She was sitting up in bed, laughing because of the show she was watching. She had long, curly black hair and light grey eyes which seemed to look straight into your soul. Her skin was very pale. Her lips a rich, red color. She reminds me of Snow White. I love Snow White. She smiled at us. _

"_Hi, I'm Olivia." We all said hi and gave her a hug. We talked and laughed for the entire time we were there. She told us so much about herself. That her favorite color is mint green. That she has three siblings. Two older brothers (Jack and Ross) and a younger sister (Ally). That here birthday is on the 5__th__ of October. (Which was in 3 days). And more things. At the end when we had to go, I promised her that I would come by again tomorrow. _

_I did, and all the days following that. We created a band no one could break. I fell in love with her, and she with me. Even when she was released from hospital I still visited her every day. I would take her out on dates. We would laugh and have fun. You'd almost forgot she was sick. Almost._

* * *

I was brought back out of my memories by the family getting up and shouting, crying, throwing themselves at this man who was walking towards them. I heard the children call out grand pa. I moved my head down and looked at my cup of water. I gulped in down in one go and threw the cup down on the table next to me. I stood up to get another cup of water. I had to do something to keep myself busy. When I got to the water dispenser I filled a cup of water and leaned on it. Again I got lost in thought.

* * *

_On her twenties birthday I took her on a hot air balloon ride. She was just released out of hospital after being in it for 5 months. She needed fresh air. She loved it all. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining but it was a bit chilly so I gave her my jacket. She always loved it when I got all romantic. She is a sucker for everything romantic._

_When the balloon ride ended we landed on the beach. Like I told the driver to. She loves the beach. I had this fancy candle light dinner set up. We would watch the sun set together. It was perfect. _

_And right as the sun disappeared after the horizon, I dropped on one knee and asked her to marry me. She said yes._

_Our wedding was very simple and traditional. The way we both wanted it. It was with our friends and family at a perfect venue just a couple of miles out of Los Angeles. We were going to Gran Canaria for our honeymoon. A place she always wanted to visit. _

_On our wedding night she told me she was pregnant of our first baby._

* * *

Now, exactly 9 months later, I was in the hospital. She was giving birth to our child. We didn't know what is was going to be, she wanted it to be a surprise.

Olivia was getting worse lately. She had more attacks, got sick more. She was getting a c-section, because she wasn't strong enough for a natural birth. She hated this. She wanted a natural birth for our baby so bad, but wasn't allowed to.

We were all anxiously waiting for news. She went into labor 5 hours ago. It is taking way to long. I went back to the rest. I just took a seat when a doctor walked out.

"Olivia Schmidt?" I almost ran to the man.

"How are they?"

"Are you the father?" I nodded. He smiled at me. "Congratulations sir, you have a perfectly healthy daughter." The rest started to cheer around us.

"How is my wife?" I knew something was wrong the minute the doctor looked at me. His friendly smile from a few seconds ago had disappeared and I saw so much regret and compassion in his eyes.

"I am so sorry sir. We've tried everything, but it was in vein. She didn't survive. I'm sorry." I felt hands on my shoulders and heard my mom tell me that it was going to be all right. I shook them all off and looked the doctor straight into his eyes.

"I like to see them. Both." He nodded and motioned for me to follow. I went after him. He brought me to Olivia first.

"I'll leave you alone." He walked away and closed the door behind him.

There lying in the bed, motionless. Was my wife. I finally let the tears fall. I fell down in the chair that was next to her bed.

"Oh, Olivia. You are so strong. Why didn't you survive. You're so so strong, my love." I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my lips. "Thank you dear. Thank you for my daughter, thank you for the time I got to spent with you. Thank you for making me fall in love with you. Thank you for being my wife. I love you, and I will never stop loving you." I kissed her hand again then her forehead and then I kissed her lips. I moved back from the bed out of the room, away from her.

I turned to doctor who was waiting for me outside the room. "Take me to my daughter." He walked away and I followed him again. He took me to the nursery. We went into this little room which only contained one bed. There in that bed was my daughter. The doctor left again. I walked to the bed and picked up my daughter. She looked at me with big light grey eyes. Her mother's eyes. I could also see some curly pitch black hers poking out from under the pink beanie she was wearing. The tears were falling freely over my cheeks. She reached out to them and caught a tear on her hand. She smiled at me. It was my smile.

"Welcome into the world, Isabelle Olivia Schmidt."

* * *

**Years later.**

The grass crisped under my shoes. It was really cold for the time of year. I snuggled into my jacket more. I pinched the little hand that was holding mine. I heard a little giggle. I looked to the left. Into the gorgeous eyes of Isabelle.

"Do you like the flower I picked out daddy?'

"I do, sweetheart."

"Do you think she will like it?"

"Of course she will." When we reached our destination I got down on my knees. And looked at the stone in front of me. Isabelle read out loud what was written on it.

**Olivia Rose Williams**

**October 5 1993 – June 10 2013**

**A fierce Warrior**

**A beloved Wife**

**A strong Mother**

"Happy 26th Birthday mommy. Daddy tells me stories about you every night before bed. I know so much about you, even though I never met you." She laid down the red rose on her mother's grave. She hugged me.

"Happy birthday, my love. I'll never forget you. Never."

* * *

**So, that was it. Is there any one who cried. I did, while writing it. I know it's sad, and I don't really write things like this. But I just had to write this.**

**Please let me know what you think of it. It will be highly appreciated.**

**Also if you found some mistakes. Let me know. I read over it, and tried to get all of them out. But maybe I missed some. So let me know. **

**Also, if you have questions. Don't be afraid to ask.**


End file.
